On my Own II
by Miind
Summary: Basé sur Perfect World de Simple Plan. Sasuke est parti et Naruto n'en peut plus. Suite de OMO I


Yop. Ouaip, je poste pas méga souvent, mais en même temps j'étais en Allemagne et en Angleterre, donc......

Oui, oui, le disclaimer, je sais.

Sasuke, Naru, la porte, le village, le soleil et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement.

Sinon y en a qui seraient morts depuis longtemps.

ENFIN VOILA.

Raaaahlala. J'donne envie de lire, hein ?

Allez, enjoy :)

* * *

_I never could've seen this far__  
__I never could've seen this coming__  
__It seems like my world's falling apart_

Le jour se lève sur le village.  
Je ne le regarde même pas.  
Je me retourne dans mon lit pour échapper à un rayon de soleil joueur qui s'infiltre entre mes stores baissés.  
Deux ans que j'ai perdu le sourire.  
Deux ans que j'ai perdu ma pêche si singulière.  
Deux ans que j'ai perdu le goût de la vie.  
De la vie avec Lui.

_Why is everything so hard__  
__I don't think I can deal with the things you said__  
__It just won't go away_

Je me rappelle ce jour de décembre.  
La neige tombait.  
Tu étais à la porte principale.  
Nous y étions.  
Puis elle nous a rejoints.  
Et tu es parti sans un mot.  
Je n'ai même pas essayé de te retenir, ton nom formait un nœud dans ma gorge.  
_  
__In a perfect world__  
__This could never happen__  
__In a perfect world__  
__You'd still be here__  
_  
Je me lève enfin, le store reste baissé.  
Le soleil ne me paraît même plus attrayant sans toi.  
Je ne passe pas par la case salle de bains et vais prendre un bol de lait.  
La journée passe.  
Je reste chez moi.  
_  
__And it makes no sense__  
__I could just become the pieces__  
__But to you__  
__This means nothing__  
__Nothing at all_

Tu dois nous avoir oubliés de là où tu es.  
Trop égoïste.  
Invivable que tu étais.  
Mais je t'adorais comme ça.

_I wish that I can bring you back__  
__I wish that I can turn back time__  
__Cuz I can't let go__  
__I just can't find my way__  
__Without you I just can't find my way_

J'ai fait un rêve, un jour.  
Le temps remontait.  
Tu ne partais pas.  
J'arrivais à te convaincre de rester.  
Le matin en me réveillant, j'ai pleuré.

_In a perfect world__  
__This could never happen__  
__In a perfect world__  
__You'd still be here_

La vie est devenue morne ici.  
Sans goût, sans odeur.  
Les ramen non plus ne me font plus envie.  
Les villageois ne me reconnaissent plus.

_And it makes no sense__  
__I could just become the pieces__  
__But to you__  
__This means nothing__  
__Nothing at all_

Si seulement cela te préoccupait de savoir comment nous allons.  
Si seulement nous savions où tu es.  
Si seulement tu revenais.  
Mais avec des « si » on refait le monde, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais je veux refaire mon monde.  
Parce que mon monde est avec toi.

_Don't know what I should do now__  
__Don't know where I should go__  
__I'm still here waiting fo you__  
__I'm lost when you're not around__  
__I need to hold on to you__  
__I just can't let you go_

Je décide de sortir quand même.  
Mes pas me mènent vers la porte du village, je ne sais trop pourquoi.  
J'entends un bruit.  
Quelqu'un arrive.  
Se met soudain à courir.  
Puis se fige.  
Mon cœur cesse de battre.  
_  
__In a perfect world__  
__This could never happen__  
__In a perfect world__  
__You'd still be here_

Dans un monde parfait,  
Tu ne serais jamais parti.  
Tu serais toujours ici.  
Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.  
Je t'adore, tu le sais.  
Je prononce ton nom tellement bas que je ne m'entends même pas. Mais toi tu m'entends.  
Nous allons à mon appartement et tu as l'air de douter.

_And it makes no sense__  
__I could just become the pieces__  
__But to you__  
__This means nothing__  
__Nothing at all__  
__Nothing, nothing at all_

Je ferme la porte et me retourne.  
Les larmes ont commencé à couler sans que je m'en rende compte.  
Je m'en fiche et te regarde.  
Tu sembles tétanisé.  
Je m'approche de toi et sans réfléchir, mes lèvres se posent instinctivement sur les tiennes.  
Je t'adore.  
Je t'adore.

Je t'aime, c'est tout.

* * *

**Sasu : **Je la déteste toujours autant c'te fic.

**Miind : **Moi aussi. Elle est culcul au possible.

**Naru : ***hallucine* Miind et Sa sont... d'accord ? Sur la même longueur d'onde ? Ils ne s'engueulent pas ? *s'évanouit*

-___-

Enfin bon, sur ce, beuzoux.


End file.
